venturebrothersfandomcom-20200216-history
Hank Venture
Hank Venture is one of the two titular Venture Brothers and a main character on the Adult Swim program of the same name, parodying boy detectives and adventurers. He is voiced by Christopher McCulloch. Personality and Relationships Hank Venture is the more outgoing, if dumber, of the the two boys. He is a boy stuck in a 1960s outlook on life, frequently interjecting such words like 'golly!' into his speech. His look certainly harkens back to Fred Jones of Scooby-Doo fame, and he also could said to resemble Frank Hardy of the two Hardy Boys, and even Aquaman due to his resembling pajamas that mimic the aquatic superhero's costume. Unlike Dean, he tends to be more decisive, even if this frequently leads to a worse situation than before. He is less sheltered than his brother. In one episode, he was the only one who realised that Brock had killed people and not just knocked them out. He also is prone to flights of fancy, enough that Brock claims he "channels dead crazy people", something Dean has already noticed. He tends to be more keen on adventuring than anyone else in the family, frequently wishing to accompany his idol Brock on his various trips ("Home Insecurity") or just hanging out with him ("Eeney, Meeney, Miney... Magic!"). Brock good-naturedly tolerates this and has even taught the boy a few tricks in order to help him survive, although not by choice ("Ghosts of the Sargasso"). His best friend is certainly his brother Dean, and the two attempt to live up to the legacy of Team Venture, albeit poorly. He and Dean are like any other pair of brothers, having their arguments as well, although Hank seems to be the physically stronger of the two and come out the better in these roughouses. His relationship with his father Thaddeus can border on the nonexistant at times, due to Dr. Venture's intrest being more in his work and Hank's generally annoying nature. He has only recently learned of the supervillain Monarch, despite this, he has tangled with him a few times. He also had a pet dog once, named Scamp, who died as a result of Dr. Venture's expirementing upon him. History and Activities on the Show Hank was created by Dr. Venture in a "moment of passion" (passingly mentioned in "Careers in Science"), but that is all that is definantly known of his birth. He was also known to be a cloned fourteen times due to his tendecy to die during several adventures and mishaps (caused frequently by his father). This still does not answer whether there was an original Hank who died, or more likely, simply cloned from some of Dr. Venture's DNA (he claims to have grown them from nail clippings to Dr. Orpheus in "Powerless in the Face of Death"). In any event, Hank seems to suffer slightly more from dying than his brother, due to his more outgoing personality and willingness to try new things. In any event, Hank led a normal teenage boy's life, as much as one can have a normal life as a super-scientist's son. Though not yet the focus of a specific episode, he hasn't hurt for screen time; he has been 'swayed' to the evil side by the Monarch, helped Brock to take down a ship of faux-ghost pirates, and taken the lead in destroying the dreaded Phantom Spaceman and trying to free Brock from the holograph simulator. He can be counted on to be reliable in enthusiasm, if not actual competence. He also has noted passingly that despite being 'sixteen' years old, his ID cards had the wrong dates on them. His most famous role to date was probably when he was contaminated by the Goliath Serum, which seemingly made him a living time bomb about to go off at any minute. Team Venture, Master Billy Quizboy, Dr. Peter White, and Sally Impossible fixed up an antidote for him, only to be told by Richard Impossible the solution was ranch dressing and that the serum could only work inside extremely tiny creatures, not larger than an ant. Category:The Venture Bros. characters